detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 25: Mō Kimi Dake o Hanashitari wa Shinai
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Mō Kimi Dake o Hanashitari wa Shinai es el ending 25 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 438 hasta el episodio 458. Sinopsis Este ednding comienza con Conan caminando solo por un camino de regreso del escuela; luego salen corriendo los chicos de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives que pasan de largo a Conan. Ademas se le suman Ai, Sonoko y Ran que caminan con a la par de Conan (Aquí se hace un pequeño resumen del episodio que acaba de terminar). Finalmente salen Conan y Ran corriendo algo rápido pero Conan se tropieza y cae; Sonoko se ríe de Conan. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Aitakute setsunai yoru ni wa Kaze wo kanjite kimi wo omou Sabishikute nemure nai yoru ni wa Machi ni dete kimi wo omou Nagareboshi hitotsu mitsuketa yo Tachidomatta toki ni wa Ichiban ni dakishimete hoshii hoshizora ni Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai Namida wa Yesterday Kimi ga kureta kotoba de Egao de nemuri ni tsuku made Akogare ga deai ni kawatta hi Yume to yume ga tsunagatta Obie nagara utsumuki aruita hi Furimukeba kimi ga ita Yoru ga akeru yo Asa wa kirai datta no ni Kimi ni fure kokoro wa fushigi na Kimochi ni natte yuku hoshikuzu ni Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai Kanashimi wa Yesterday Tsukiyo ni furuete saita hana Tsunaida te wo hanasa nai de Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai Namida wa Yesterday Kimi ga kureta kotoba de Egao de nemuri ni tsuku made Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai Kanashimi wa Yesterday Kimi ga kureta kotoba de Egao de nemuri ni tsuku made |-|Inglés = On nights when I miss you so much it hurts I feel the wind and think of you On nights when I’m so lonely I can’t sleep I go out on the town and think of you I’ve found a shooting star When I stand still I want you to hold me tighter than anyone else, under the starry sky I’ll never let you go Tears are yesterday’s stuff The words you gave me Make me smile until I fall asleep The day my longing was replaced with an encounter Two dreams connected The day I was afraid and hung my head as I walked I turned around and found you there Dawn is breaking, I used to hate the morning But when you touch me, the stardust Makes my heart feel funny I’ll never let you go Tears are yesterday’s stuff A flower that trembled in the moonlight and then bloomed Don’t let go of my hand I’ll never let you go Tears are yesterday’s stuff The words you gave me Make me smile until I fall asleep I’ll never let you go Tears are yesterday’s stuff The words you gave me Make me smile until I fall asleep |-|Español = Duelen las noches cuando te extraño mucho Puedo sentir el viento y pienso en ti No puedo dormir en esas noches en las que estoy sola Salgo a la calle y pienso en ti Encontré una estrella fugaz Cuando me detengo Tu eres la persona que deseo que me abrase mas que nadie Bajo el estrellado cielo Ya nunca mas te soltare Las lagrimas son cosas del ayer Las palabras que me dijiste Harán que sonría hasta que duerma En aquel día en el que mi antojo fue reemplazado con un encuentro Dos sueños se conectaron El día que tenia tanto miedo que camine al revés Cuando di la vuelta, estabas ahí La noche se vuelve día Solía odiar la mañana Cuando tu me tocas haces que mi corazón se sienta maravilloso Polvo de estrella Ya nunca mas te soltare La tristeza es cosa de ayer Una flor que tiembla a la luz de la luna y después florece No sueltes mi mano Ya nunca mas te soltare Las lagrimas son cosas del ayer Las palabras que me dijiste Harán que sonría hasta que duerma Imágenes Ending 25 Aya Kamiki 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 25 Aya Kamiki CD.jpg|CD Ending 25 Contrportada edicion especial.jpg|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings